¡Julietsu!
by DarkCamus
Summary: Debido a una apuesta con su hermano Satoshi, Ritsu se vuelve inesperadamente popular con las chicas de su escuela. Sabiendo ya que le gustan las mujeres, Ritsu no sabe con cual chica salir y con cual no, así que le pide a su mejor amiga Mio que le diga con que chicas si le recomienda salir, sin saber que su amiga ha estado enamorada de ella desde siempre ¿Qué hará Mio? Yuri Mitsu


Notas del autor: primera historia de K-On… vengo con este Mitsu para entretenerme y de paso aumentar el fandom de este lindo emparejamiento yuri… se necesita más gente que ame a Ritsu, aunque es ya muy amada… ¡Pues más! Asi que este fic va por ella que es mi personaje favorito de K-on (En segundo lugar Yui y Mio en tercero) ¿Qué más puedo decir que no sepan? No soy dueño ni creador de K-On bla bla… empecemos.

¡Julietsu!

 _Casa Tainaka…_

"¡Basta! ¡No te rías!"

"¡Bwahahahahaha!"

"¡Suficiente Nee-chan!"

La historia detrás de la historia de la risa de Ritsu no era muy larga en lo absoluto…

 _Flashback…_

"Nee-chan, quería decirte algo…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno… m-me gusta una chica de mi escuela y-"

"¡Bwahahahaha!"

 _Fin del Flashback…_

"Aw, ¿Es que el corazoncito del pequeño Satoshi se ha vuelto frágil por el amor?"

Satoshi gimió, fue una mala idea decirle a su hermana, pero sería vergonzoso recurrir a sus padres y sus amigos podrían reaccionar incluso peor que su hermana…

"Bien… Hahaha… entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres que- ¡Bwahahaha! Oh, dios mi estómago… dame un segundo… ahora si ¿Para qué me dices eso?"

"B-Bueno, eres la única chica que conozco bien y a la que puedo consultar"

"Eso no sonó muy agradable… ¿Por qué no le pides consulta a mamá?"

"Eso sería vergonzoso… en fin, no sé cómo confesarme, de hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme, me quedo mudo y no sé qué decir"

"Mi hermanito tan tímido… bueno, no sé qué decirte, solo habla con ella como si fuera cualquier persona"

"Si fuera cualquier persona no te estaría pidiendo consejos"

Ritsu gimió de agravación "Pero si sabes que no soy romántica ni femenina, deberías preguntarle a Mio"

"¡Eso sería diez veces más vergonzoso que preguntarle a mamá!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Entiendo, no tienes que gritar… Hey, que tal si-"

"Ya intente imaginar que ella era una piña"

"Entonces apesta ser tu"

"Vamos nee-chan, ¿Cómo te confesarías a la chica que te gusta?"

No era realmente raro que Satoshi hiciera esa pregunta, desde hacía tres años aproximadamente que toda la familia Tainaka sabía que Ritsu era lesbiana y a pesar de ser algo poco común había recibido todo el apoyo de su familia. Sin embargo hasta entonces Ritsu no había tenido ninguna novia.

"No lo sé, no hay alguien que me interese realmente de esa manera"

"¿Realmente nadie?"

"Bueno… no puedo decir no me guste nadie ni un poquito… es decir todas mis amigas son unas bellezas, pero lo máximo que he sentido era ese flechazo que tuve por Maki-chan en la secundaria… que fue de hecho lo que me hizo darme cuenta que me gustaban las chicas…"

"Hnn" zumbaba Satoshi con diversión.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"…"

"…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Nada"

"Lo juro Satoshi, tienes diez segundos para decirme que te causa tanta gracia o para mañana tus amigos y nuestros padres sabrán que hay alguien que te gusta"

"B-Bien, solo pensaba que, bueno, estando en una escuela que es solo para mujeres, pues es muy sorprendente que no hayas encontrado una novia… y pensé que quizás no tienes una porque no le resultas atractiva a las chicas…"

"…"

"…"

"¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Te haré saber que soy toda una belleza!"

"¡Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Ah sí, claro ahora eres tu quien ríe, que karma… ¡Cállate!"

"Hahaha… ah… no es eso, es que, bueno, tu das más ese aspecto de chico ¿Sabes? Y si a una chica le gustan las chicas también entonces ¿No sería natural que quisieran una chica aunque sea algo femenina? Resulta algo ilógico ser lesbiana y fijarse en una chica que parece un hombre, asi que pensé que quizás si fuera femenina sí que tendrías algunas pretendientes… pero la idea de que seas femenina es… ¡Bwahahahahaha- Ouch!"

"¡Te haré saber que puedo ser más femenina que Mio y Mugi juntas! ¡Sin duda yo puedo ser femenina, en cambio tú no puedes dejar de ta-ta-tartamudear frente a esa chica!"

"¡E-Eso no es cierto!"

"¡Lo acabas de hacer y ella ni siquiera está presente!"

"¡Entonces apostemos! ¡Si para finales de esta semana me confieso tu tendrás que ser femenina durante tres meses en cuanto empiece la escuela, y si no haré todo lo que tú quieras también por ese tiempo!"

"Es un trato hermanito"

…

 _Después…_

…

" _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"_ pensó Ritsu al ver a su hermano Satoshi de la mano con una chica de su edad, ambos ligeramente sonrojados _"¡No pasaron ni tres días!"_

"Bueno nee-chan, ella es Yoshino… mi novia"

"No es posible… te está pagando ¿Cierto? Dime que si…" suplicó Ritsu.

"¿E-eh?"

"¡Nee-chan! Ella es mi novia… pero como sea, no la traje aquí solo para que la vieras"

"¿Cómo diablos conseguirte declararte?"

"A-ah…"

"F-Fui yo…" dijo Yoshino tímidamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no tienes valor Satoshi?! ¡Además asi el acuerdo no vale!"

"N-No, es decir, yo le dije a una amiga mía que Satoshi-kun me gustaba y al parecer el rumor creció hasta que Satoshi-kun lo escuchó"

"Y fue entonces que tuve el valor de decirle, por lo que el acuerdo si cuenta"

"¡Maldición!"

"En fin. Yoshino está aquí para que sepas que he ganado… y para ayudarte a ser más femenina. Ahora que he ganado hay algunas cláusulas que quisiera aumentar a nuestro acuerdo"

"Pero…"

"Ah ah ah… ¿Estás siendo una mala perdedora?"

"…Bien" dijo con un puchero.

"Esto será divertido"

"Satoshi-kun"

"¿Si, Yoshino?"

"Si voy a hacer a Ritsu-san femenina no voy a dejar que tú lo veas como si fuera un espectáculo"

"P-pero es que…"

"Nada de peros"

"E-Está bien"

"Hermanito…"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres un mandilón"

Antes de que Satoshi pudiera contestar, fue Yoshino quien habló.

"Lamentablemente no tengo nada con que empezar aquí, asi que mañana pasaré temprano por Ritsu-san y empezaremos"

"… bueno, al menos Satoshi no verá el proceso"

"Pero volviendo a lo que quería agregar al acuerdo…" dijo Satoshi.

"Si, si ¿Qué quieres?" suspiró Ritsu derrotada.

"Primero, si alguien te pregunta, y seguramente lo harán, por tu cambio, no puedes decir que fue una apuesta, debes decir que quieres verte más atractiva… el por qué lo dejo a tu imaginación"

"Demonios… ahí va mi dignidad"

"Segundo, debes ser femenina en todo momento y aspecto, no puedes ser solo femenina en la escuela, debes serlo también fuera de ella y en todo momento. Hasta para dormir"

"Que cruel…"

"Eso es todo"

"Menos mal"

"¡Pasaré mañana temprano Ritsu-san!"

…

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _8 a.m._

…

Tal como se había dicho, Yoshino estaba en su puerta a las ocho. Sorprendentemente Ritsu estaba despierta, más que nada debido a no haber podido dormir bien imaginando el agotador día que tenía por delante.

"¡Primero vamos a mi casa!" dijo Yoshino llena de energía.

"Pareces muy feliz con esto…" murmuró Ritsu de manera oscura.

"Creo que será una experiencia interesante, es decir ¿Feminizar a una chica con hábitos masculinos? Parece como una buena idea para un programa de televisión"

Cuando llegaron a casa de la chica en seguida fueron a su habitación y en ese mismo momento Ritsu fue sentada a la fuerza en un taburete que estaba frente a un espejo y fue despojada de su diadema de inmediato. Todo en menos de tres segundos.

"¡H-hey! ¡Devuélvemela!"

"No, no. Primer paso, te ves mucho mejor con el flequillo suelto ¿Cada cuanto te cortas el pelo?"

"Una vez cada tres semanas voy a que me despunten el pelo… de hecho ya se pasó mi tiempo, hace casi un mes que no voy a que corten mi pelo…"

"Bueno, eso se acabó. Te dejarás crecer un poco más el pelo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Lo que oíste, no tienes el pelo corto verdaderamente, pero te verías más femenina de llevarlo más largo, aunque sea un poco más debajo de los hombros"

"Lo que sea…"

Yoshino empezó a cepillar el pelo de Ritsu "De ahora en adelante te aplicarás esto en el pelo después de bañarte" dijo dándole una botella de lo que parecía ser champú a Ritsu.

"¿Qué es esto?" lo abrió y lo olió "Huele a cereza"

"Es un tónico para el cabello, y para ser precisos huele a cereza con un toque de fresa. Eso hará que tu cabello brille más y sea más suave, además de darle una fragancia agradable"

Ritsu gimió, algo fastidiada.

"A ver" entonces Yoshino empezó a acariciar los brazos de Ritsu y sus manos.

"¡He-hey! ¡Sé que soy guapa pero eres la novia de mi hermano…!"

"Tranquila, solo estaba sintiendo tu piel. Tienes las manos callosas y la piel de tus brazos y cara no es la más suave que digamos…"

"Soy una baterista, sería difícil no tener manos callosas"

"Bueno, te pondrás esta crema en todo el cuerpo por la mañana al despertar y también en la noche cuando vayas a dormir" dijo pasándole un bote de crema a Ritsu "en poco tiempo esa crema suavizará tu piel que parecerá algodón egipcio, también es posible que aclare un poco tu tono de piel"

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi tono de piel?"

"Nada en lo absoluto, es solo un efecto colateral. Hmm, tienes el pelo de un color castaño bastante claro, en la luz incluso pareces un poco rubia. Vamos a explotar eso"

"¿Qué?"

"Hay ciertos champús que aclaran el color del pelo, en tu caso no es necesario usarlos tanto, ya que no queremos volverte verdaderamente rubia, solo aclarar más tu pelo para que tenga mayor brillo. Con que uses ese champú dos semanas será suficiente. Lamentablemente no tengo uno aquí asi que tendremos que ir a comprarlo después"

"Gracias al cielo"

"Retrasas lo inevitable. También deberemos comprar maquillaje, perfume, ropa… Oh ¡Que emoción!"

" _Me recuerda un poco a Mugi…"_ pensó Ritsu con una gota de sudor al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba esa chica por darle un cambio de imagen.

"¡Pero no quiero nada de eso! Además no tengo dinero…"

"No te preocupes, le pasaré la factura a Satoshi-kun, después de todo es su proyecto…"

"Entonces ¿Qué te parece si compramos un guardarropa nuevo? ¿Y por qué solo un perfume? ¡Vamos a lo grande!" por supuesto Ritsu no quería nada de esto pero… _"Por lo menos me vengaré de ti dejándote sin dinero hermanito…"_

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos!"

…

 _Horas después…_

…

Las que pasaron fueron unas de las horas más agotantes que Ritsu hubiera pasado, sin embargo en el fondo se divirtió bastante comprando cosas con Yoshino. Por primera vez, Ritsu empezaba a sentirse más femenina y no le desagradaba.

Ahora se encontraban las dos en la habitación de Ritsu. Nunca olvidaría la cara de su hermano al verlas llegar con al menos treinta bolsas de compra que contenían maquillajes, ropa, cremas, artículos de baño y demás, sobre todo cuando vio como Yoshino le entregaba a Satoshi el recibo de todo.

"Va a ser muy raro cuando me vean en la escuela asi" comentó Ritsu.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ahora estamos de vacaciones y aún quedan tres semanas. No veré a ninguna de mis amigas hasta el regreso a clase y para ese entonces yo ya habré cambiado de manera radical asi que será muy repentino para ellas"

"Ya veo ¿Y porque no las ves ahora durante las vacaciones?"

"Bueno, Mio se fue de vacaciones con sus padres y no volverán hasta un día antes del inicio de clases. Mugi está en Finlandia y no sé cuándo vuelva exactamente. Azusa acompaña a sus padres en su pequeña gira de conciertos de jazz y finalmente Yui se fue con Ui, Nodoka y su abuela a unas aguas termales…"

"Vaya… bueno, ahora que tenemos todo para completar el cambio externo, vamos con el interno"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, no solo debes ser femenina por fuera, sino que debes comportarte como tal. Ahora, ¿Qué le dirías a alguien que rompió tus baquetas por accidente?"

"¡Óyeme pedazo de idiota ven aquí y-…!"

"¡No! No debes ser tan agresiva… o al menos quita el insulto"

"Uf… ¡Oye ven aquí y págamelas!"

"Eso está mejor, pudo ser aún mejor pero creo que eso es aceptable"

"¿Y si el tipo intenta huir?"

"Pides ayuda"

"Esto es frustrante"

"Si, si" se reía Yoshino "Ahora vamos a ver… que tipo de lentes te quedan mejor… creo que los de armazón delgado te complementan mejor pero los de armazón grueso te hacen lucir más vulnerable… hm, los lentes oscuros te dan un aire fresco pero femenino. Oh hay tantas posibilidades…"

"No creo que me dejen usar lentes oscuros en la escuela"

"¡Es cierto! ¡La escuela! ¡Rápido, ponte tu uniforme!"

Ritsu se cambió a su uniforme escolar, quejándose todo el tiempo pero lo hizo.

"Bien… primero, esa falda"

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó Ritsu confundida.

"Vamos a hacerla más corta"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Tan corta como sea posible sin que te prohíban entrar a la escuela. Con eso podrías usar unas medias pero mejor sigue usando calcetas, asi mostrarás tus muslos. También hay que intentar ajustar un poco más la falda para que resalte tu trasero"

"¿M-mi trasero?" preguntó tímida Ritsu _"Ahora parezco Mio…"_

"Asi es. También vas a empezar a fajarte la blusa del uniforme… a ver…" Yoshino acomodó la ropa de Ritsu, pero luego aflojó el listón del cuello de Ritsu y le desabotonó tres botones dejando que Ritsu mostrara un escote pequeño pero notable.

"¡P-Pero que haces!" exclamó Ritsu cubriendo su pecho.

"Te doy encanto sexy. Tienes pechos pequeños, pero no eres plana y debes explotar eso. Me encargaré de modificar la blusa de tu uniforme para que te entalle más la parte baja del torso y resalte el pecho, ya que vas en una escuela femenina no debería de haber mucho problema, también has de empezar a usar sostenes de encaje, que aunque no los vean las demás se notarán un poco a través de la ropa y hará que hombres y mujeres babeen por ti, en cuanto al saco no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo debes mantenerlo bien limpio, sin pelusa y con un poco de perfume"

"Por favor, que termine esta masacre"

"En cuando al maquillaje, creo que no sería bueno que usaras mucho"

"¡Aleluya!"

"Pero un poco de labial rosa para dar solo un poco de color a tus labios y quizá un ligero rubor… si, eso es perfecto"

"Bueno, al menos no es mucho"

"En cuanto al perfume…"

"¡El de flores! No estoy dispuesta a usar otro" dijo Ritsu decidida _"El de flores huele bien, pero es una fragancia suave y fresca, los demás apestan demasiado…"_

"¡Perfecto! Por cierto"

"¿Qué?"

"Te quedarás a dormir en mi casa"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ahora eres mi pequeño proyecto y no dejare que ni Satoshi-kun ni tus padres te vean hasta que mi trabajo esté hecho. Quiero que todos se impresionen. Asi que toma todo lo que compramos, tu uniforme y cualquier cosa que vayas a necesitar, porque no pisarás esta casa hasta que regreses de la escuela el primer día de clases"

"Necesito pedir permiso"

"Satoshi-kun me dijo que solo con decir que ibas a estar con Mio tus padres te dejarían ir el tiempo que sea"

"Hermanito bocón… está bien"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate mundo, porque estoy por crear una nueva Ritsu, estoy por crear a Julietsu!"

"Por todos los cielos ¿Por qué tuve que apostar?"

…

 _Tres semanas después…_

 _Preparatoria Sakuragaoka_

…

Tres semanas en el infierno.

Sin duda cambian a cualquiera. Por supuesto que depende de qué tipo de infierno se hable. En el caso de Ritsu, el cambio fue más que… pintoresco.

Parada frente a la entrada de su preparatoria, Ritsu sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura perfecta.

"¡Aquí voy!"

…

…

…

Notas del autor: Hasta aquí el prólogo. Voy a intentar hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo, pero no prometo que pase de las 4 mil palabras, estaré actualizando antes de dos semanas… espero… si quieren saber, Ritsu y las demás están por empezar su tercer año mientras que Azusa, Ui y Jun inician su segundo año. También debo indicar que no se si hay un periodo vacacional entre ambos ciclos escolares y de haberlo no se su duración, pero por fines de la historia este periodo si existe y es de un mes. Decidí llamar a la historia Julietsu debido al cambio de Ritsu y a que interpretó a Julieta, bueno, esa es una referencia obvia jeje. No sé si poner YuiAzu aquí, es algo que voy a considerar, pero tengo mis reservas. Quisiera desvariar más pero dudo que estén interesados en ello, incluso dudo de que lean esto, pero bueno. Eso es todo por ahora, déjenme un comentario para saber que opinan.


End file.
